


Payback

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Payback

Knight Pyro chuckled to himself as he teleported back to friendship town, heading towards the pub as he pondered today's occurrences. He had managed to start a small riot in Brickton and the slums, and was rather proud of how quickly he had turned the citizens against Lord Willakers.

He opened the door to the pub, leaning over and fishing a beer out from behind the counter before standing up again. As he turned around to take a seat, he was surprised to find Lord Willakers standing behind him. Laughing, he tried to push the larger man aside so he could sit down.

His eyes went wide for a second as the Old Man grabbed him, pushing his back against the bar. 

“You're not going anywhere Pyro. We need to “talk”,” Rob said, making air quotes around the word.

“Yeah, and we can do that while I'm sitting in a chair, drinking,” Pyro said with a laugh, trying to push past Rob again.

Pyro bit back a grunt of pain as Rob smacked the bottle out of his hand, liquor crashing and breaking on the floor before he was pushed against the hard wood grain of the bar, the edge of the bar digging into his back.

“No, we're going to talk now. Nisovin, Roamin, would you like to help me a bit?” Rob said menacingly as he held a firm grip on the short Knight. Pyro twisted in Rob's grasp as he saw Nisovin and Roamin appear behind Rob, invisibility melting away with a snap of Nisovin's fingers, that Pyro heard before he saw.

Pyro started to laugh nervously as Coestar and Justin suddenly appeared nearby, sitting at one of the tables, watching him passively. This was quite a few Lords if all Rob was going to do was give him a scolding for riling up the peasants.

“Nisovin, do you have the spell ready?” Rob said calmly, face red behind the beard as he continued to stop Pyro from leaving his grasp. He turned towards Pyro again, eyes dark. “Stop moving you prick. This is for your own good.”

Nisovin nodded, and before Pyro could respond to Rob, was waving his hands. A shimmering field of magic spread from his finger tips, seeping into the walls, ceiling, and floors before disappearing. Pyro craned his neck to the left, staring at the windows. Everything seemed to have stopped outside, frozen perfectly. He swallowed, nervous for the first time. This is not what Rob would be doing if he was just going to shout at him.

He slowly reached into his pack, trying to find the small galaxy orb Rob had given him earlier, hoping he could use it to teleport out of here, even if it's magical flinging affects would be of no use against the Lords.

“Fuck!” he managed to shout before he was on the ground, galaxy orb wrenched from his grasp. The orb rolled away before Coestar stopped it with his foot, continuing to watch as Rob straddled Pyro on the floor, holding him down.

“So what are you going to do? Kill me for starting a revolution? I'll just come back, and the peasants will just follow me even more, knowing you murdered me for trying to help them,” Pyro said before gasping for air as Rob placed a heavy hand against his throat.

“I don't give a fuck what the peasants think, you pitiful night. I can kill them without a second thought. What I care about is you trying to fuck over your Lords. I say trying because YOU ARE DOING A TERRIBLE JOB OF IT. Hell, if you had managed to even do a half-assed job of it, I'd be inclined to let you go on your merry fucking way. But no. You have the subtlety of a horse carrying an anvil uphill in the snow,” Rob said, face bright red against the pure white of his beard. Pyro could hear Justin and Roamin chuckling to themselves before Rob glanced up, glaring at them. They both fell silent before Rob stared down at Pyro again. 

Pyro raised his hands to try and pry Rob's hands off his throat before he cried out, head swimming in pain as Rob punched him firmly in the chest, hands resting lightly against Pyro's throat when Pyro struggled to breath again.

Rob grinned down at him, eyes dark, lips set in a wicked smirk. “And no little night, I do not plan on murdering you. We all know how futile that would be. But as you've been so kind to show us, you're still quite capable of feeling pain. So we thought maybe a few...days...weeks...possibly years of forcing some sense into you will bring you back in line,” he said with a breathy chuckle.

“Years?” Pyro managed to croak, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look up at his smirking Lord.

“Yes years. Time is stopped outside this room, and we're immortal. We can go for as long as we need to go,” Lord Nisovin said, small gnome face appearing, floating over Rob's shoulder.

Pyro tried to will himself to wake up, to fight back as he heard chairs and tables being moved as Rob dragged him across the floor.

“So do you want a go first, or can I try some spells out on him?” Pyro heard Nisovin say, trembling underneath Rob's heavy touch.

\- - - -

The peasants crowded around Pyro as he came back as promised, an hour later to give them more weapons and armour.

They fell silent as Pyro shook his head, heavy armour obscuring his face. “No weapons. No armour. Do not speak to me again of rebellion,” he said, almost sullenly before leaving. The peasants shouted and clamoured at him, begging for his attention, but he turned a deaf ear as he trudged out of the city, ignoring all pleas. Lord Willakers watched from above, flying high above the peasants, invisibly. 

Nisovin hummed as he watched the proceedings, floating next to Rob, crossed legged. “Well, that was fun. Too bad it only took a few months. I was hoping to see if the spell could last years.”

Rob shrugged slightly. “We can always do it again if he thinks of trying anything stupid.”

“Oh...I don't think he will. Not after all of that,” Nisovin said quietly. 

Rob chuckled, taking a drink from his flask as he watched Pyro disappear outside the city walls.

No...he didn't think Pyro would try anything against any of them again.


End file.
